


Keeping Toby

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Toby [2]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Continuation..., M/M, Second-Shot?, Walter POV, Walter is very understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Continuing after the last part...Toby struggles to wrap his mind around his new relationship.Walter is very understanding of the whole thing.(They take a small step forwards.)





	

Toby is upset. Toby should not be upset. We had a good time last night. Why is he upset? 

I ask him.

"Geeze, Walter," he runs a hand through his hair. Where is his hat? Is that why he's upset? "I can't even talk to you about this right now, okay? You're going to have to...to let me think about it."

Think about it? 

"Think about what?" I prod, because if there is a problem I need the parameters to find the solution.

"About us! About me? I don't know!" he throws his hands in the air as he storms out of the room. I stare after him, giving the appropriate amount of time so he doesn't feel hounded, trapped. I don't want Toby to feel like a prisoner. I want him to be with me willingly. 

I thought confessing to Toby would bring about an eased mind, and it has, to an extent. To me. Something is wrong on his end. Something is bothering Toby and it's up to me, as his lover, to figure it out and help. 

I walk out of the room, noting the silence and deducing easily that I was alone. Toby has left the building to think. I go to his desk, maybe there's something there that will help me. The hat is not there, neither is any clue as to why Toby is upset. 

Sylvester arrives and asks about Toby. I tell him a half truth, that he's gone for a walk. Sylvester doesn't need to know everything about Toby. They're friends but I'm Toby's lover. I'm the only one who needs to know everything about him.

Paige and Tim do not come into the shop because they are at the festival. Happy must be working on her bike or with her father because she does not come either. Cabe does not come because there is no case, so it is just me and Sylvester until Toby returns.

\- - -

It has been one hour, eighteen minutes and forty-seven seconds. Toby has still not returned. I grab my jacket and head for the door.

"Where are you going, Walter?" Sylvester asks nervously, even though I know he can figure out my intentions.

I indulge him, because he is my friend, "I'm going to go look for Toby. Make sure he hasn't gotten hurt during his walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sylvester offers, standing to join me. 

Of course I don't want that! Sylvester is Toby's friend but I am Toby's lover. We do not need a friend when we're having difficulties. I shake my head and firmly tell Sylvester, "No." 

I walk out the front door.

Toby is not outside. He is not within a reasonable walking distance of the shop. I pull out my phone to call him when I remember that his phone was cracked. I make a mental note to get him a new one as I try texting Happy instead. Maybe he ran into her and wanted to tell her that he was with me now. Maybe 'rub it in' or however that's said. It's a little below Toby-Well, no, not really. It's actually his style. One of the quirky things about him I like that I will never tell him I like.

Happy texts back that Toby is fine. I did not ask her if he was fine, I asked her if she knew where he was. If she's texting me he's fine though, then she must be with him. I was right, he went to her. But why doesn't Happy just say that?

I text, asking her again if Toby is with her. She takes five minutes to text back one word, "Yes."

Such great hesitation can only mean one thing: Toby didn't want me to know where he was. Toby is upset and talking to Happy instead of me. He doesn't want me to be around him. That makes no sense. If Toby doesn't talk to me, he can't tell me what's wrong and I can't fix it. Hiding is illogical!

I let out a curse as I look up from my phone to think of a new plan. If Toby found Happy so quickly, then she was at a familiar place. So, either at her father's garage or her apartment. I take my car to the apartment first, because it is closest and easiest to walk to. 

Toby is exiting the building as I park the car. He frowns when he sees me, which makes no sense. Toby was unhappy, how can my presence make that worse? Shouldn't seeing the man you're starting a relationship with make you feel better?

"Toby," I say his name softly, like I do skittish animals I want to take out of cages. "Why are you here with Happy? If you're upset, you should talk to me."

"Walter," he growls my name like it offends him, nothing nearly as nice as how I addressed him. He's angry at me now. Why is that? "I told you! I need time to think!"

"Is this about the labels?" I guess first. If Toby isn't going to tell me, which would be the simpler route, then maybe I can force it out of him via guesses. 

"No, Walter," Toby huffs, still angry. "I got over that," he pauses as his cheeks redden. He clears his throat. "Last night."

"Then what is upsetting you?" I pry, taking a small step closer so we can keep our voices down. Happy was most likely still in the building. I didn't want to have this conversation out in the open, this was our private matter, but Toby was giving me no choice.

"You're upsetting me!" Toby shouts. He doesn't need to shout, I'm standing only a few steps away from him, but he shouts nonetheless. "No," he sighs, much quieter, like the fire is taken out of him. "I'm the problem. I don't know. It's all-" he sighs again, shaking his head as it lowers. "I don't even know."

"You are getting upset because you don't know why you're upset," I summarize. Getting used to Toby's over-emotional outlook on things is going to be harder than I anticipated. 

He turns to me with a glare and a frown. "That's not exactly it, Walter."

I nod to him, stepping closer. I know that's not it. It's just what it sounds like when it came from Toby's mouth. I would tell him this, but it might upset him further, so I keep it to myself. Maybe it's the fact that he just realized he was with the wrong person for so long that has Toby upset. I can understand a little there. When Toby was not mine, I yearned for him to a point of confusion. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I did nothing. Toby doesn't know what to do, so he goes to what he does know, which is Happy.

I smile as I figure it out, "It's okay, Toby. You don't have to make me any promises. I can wait."

"Wait?" Toby repeats, his glare turning to confusion, his lower lip pushing out a touch more than his top one. I want to kiss him, almost need to kiss him, but I hold fast. Kissing Toby at this point would not help. I must wait, just like I said I would. Even though I thought I was through with waiting. 

I nod instead, looking to Toby's eyes instead of his tempting lips. "Yes. You need time to adjust and I'll give that to you." I take in a short breath and make a point to add a serious, "But." then pause.

I wait until Toby presses by asking, "But what, Walter?"

"I still want you, Toby," I tell him easily, because I do. I might forever want Toby. "I've want you almost as much I wanted to find a cure for my sister. You mean a lot to me."

Toby's eyes widen. He's shocked with what I have to say. Didn't he understand my feelings yesterday? Did I do something wrong last night that didn't express my affections for him?

"Maybe," Toby hesitates, wets his lips with his tongue and I want to kiss him again. Troublesome. "Maybe, we could...Go out for breakfast?"

I smile. Toby is no longer upset. He's not angry either. He's starting to ease his way into our relationship. I know I still have a lot of work to do but, at least for now, I have not lost Toby. I have not lost my lover.

"Breakfast sounds like a wonderful idea," I motion to my vehicle, opening the passenger's side door for Toby because he is my lover and I need to take care of him. Toby's face goes a little redder as he gets in quickly. I walk around the back of the car so I can see up to Happy's window without Toby noticing. She's looking down at us with a strange expression. It's too far away to make out exactly what she might be thinking. I hope she's thinking that she lost the best man she could have had. Happy is my friend but she tried to take Toby away from me. I can't help but hold a little resentment to her for that.

As I drive away with Toby at my side, I continue to smile.

The resentment towards Happy grows to an infinitesimal size.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to " Daydreams_can_become_reality " who requested more.   
> \---  
> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
